1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to portable data processing systems. In general, portable data processing systems provide either specialized functionality and relatively long interval between battery charges, or the portable devices provide a full range functionality with relatively short battery charge lifetime. In addition, the portable data processing systems with specialized functionality are available for user interaction immediately upon activation of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, two types of portable data processing systems are available. The industry standard personal computer architecture (ISPCA) system is a fully functional data processing system, typically having the same functionality as a desktop PC or a workstation PC. The portable ISPCA system is typically referred to a notebook or laptop computer. The ISPCA system type runs under any number of standard operating systems, such as one of the releases of Windows by the Microsoft corporation. In implementing the ISPCA in a portable unit, several relatively undesirable features are apparent. First, the batteries of the portable ISPCA device must be recharged after a relatively short time, typically, in the order of a few hours. Despite improvements in battery technology, the quest for lighter and more compact portable units have tended to reduce the space allocated to the batteries so that time between charging of the batteries has not been significantly improved. The batteries used in the portable ISPCA devices are capable of relatively rapid charging however. Second, as with the desktop PC unit and the workstation PC from which they are derived, the operating system needed for the ISPCA system requires a relatively long time from the activation of the power switch to the time when the processing system is available for actual computation. However, the ISPCA systems have remarkable flexibility and can provide processing capability of extraordinary power.
More recently a non-industry standard personal computer architecture (NSPCA) system has been developed to take advantage of the Windows CE operating system. The Windows CE operating system, in conjunction with NSPCA system, permits a reduced or specialized functionality data processing system. Typically, these units are relatively small and are marketed by such names as Palm Pilot, hand-held units, personal calendars, etc. These units can perform a variety of useful functions such as arrange calendars, schedule appointments, send and receive e-mail, provide presentations, create word documents, and provide communications. The Windows CE operating system can permit exchange of files between the NSPCA/Windows CE systems and a ISPCA system with a Windows files. While the reduced functionality can be disadvantage of the NSPCA/Windows CE system, this system has several advantages. First, the time between charging of the batteries can be greatly extended, a result of the reduced functionality and the absence of disk storage units. (The Windows CE system has considerable flexibility with respect to expansion. As the system is expanded, the power requirements increase, and the battery charging cycle is decreased.) However, the time for charging the batteries, at least on the presently available NSPCA systems require a relatively long period of time. Furthermore, the NSPCA system has the memory loaded in the memory circuit, such as a flash memory, as contrasted with a disk drive for the ISPCA devices. For reasons related to testing, to flexibility and to backward compatibility, a relatively large amount of time does elapse between the activation of a ISPCA device and when the device is functional. In contrast, the NSPCA system is fully functional from the time that it is activated.
A need has been felt for a portable data processing unit having the desirable of features of both the ISPCA systems and of the NSPCA systems In particular, the portable data processing unit would have the feature of an expanded time between battery charges. Another feature of the portable data processing unit would be the availability for performing user-directed processing functions as soon as the power is applied to the processing unit, i.e., the instant-on feature. Another feature of the portable processing unit would be the capability of performing essentially all of the processing functions available to the full-function processing unit. Still another feature of the present invention would be a low-power, reduced functionality mode of operation and an increased power, full functionality mode of operation. Yet another feature of the portable data processing system would be the ability to control mode of operation, i.e., a low power, reduced-functionality mode or a high power, full-function mode of operation.
The aforementioned and other features are accomplished, according to the present invention, by providing a data processing system that includes an ISPCA processing section, a NSPCA processing section and a section in common with the other two processing sections. For applications not requiring the full functionality of the ISPCA processing section, a user can select for activation the NSPCA processing section in conjunction with the common section, the NSPCA processing section and the common section operating in reduced power mode. When expanded functionality is required of the data processing system, the ISPCA section and the common section are activated, the data processing system operating in a higher power mode. Both the reduced power and the higher power mode are user selectable. For a limited amount of time, both the ISPCA and the NSPCA can be activated at the same time. This mutual activation allows the data transfer between the system (i.e., typically referred to as the synchronization of data). The user has the option of transferring control of the current viewable display, control of the keyboard and mouse input devices and control of the shared common logic apparatus and shared peripheral devices. During power-up, the NSPCA processing section and the common section of the data processing system are automatically activated, thereby providing an instant-on function. However, the user has the option as to how to configure the data processing system default parameters (e.g., the battery mode only). When the processing unit is coupled to an external power source, or when the processing unit is coupled or xe2x80x9cdockedxe2x80x9d to another processing unit, the ISPCA section can be simultaneously activated. The common section provides two principal features for the data processing system. First, the mutually shared resources of the ISPCA processing unit and the NSPCA processing unit are part of the common section. In addition, the common section is responsible for the synchronization of the ISPCA processing section and the NSPCA processing sections when the activation changes between the two sections. In particular, files and information used by both processing portions are equalized subject to constraints imposed by the difference in memory size of the two data processing unit sections. The battery system of the combined data processing system is similar to a PC processing unit, thereby permitting a rapid charging cycle. The shared resources of the common section unit provide flexibility in the design of the processing system. For example, if the application to which the combined data processing system is addressed has limited need for the full functionality of the ISPCA processing section or if the combined data processing system will only occasionally be used as a portable data processing system, the amount of battery required can be reduced. In addition, the use of the common section provides a convenient scalability for the data processing system. Any added apparatus does not have to be included in the design of the separate processing units, but can be added to the common section. Thus, in designing a system with specialized application, the apparatus required to implement the specialized application can reside in the common section. Two embodiments of the present invention are envisioned. The first embodiment involves both the ISPCA apparatus and the NSPCA apparatus included as an integral part of the data processing system. In the second embodiment, the data processing system is basically an ISPCA processing unit or a NSPCA processing unit with a coupling mechanism. The coupling mechanism permits a processing section of the type not part of the original data processing system to be coupled thereto. NSPCA apparatus to be coupled to ISPCA apparatus as a mini-PCI system board is an further option. Either of the embodiments can be considered to have three sections, an ISPCA section, a NSPCA section, and a common section. The common section can optionally include the peripheral devices.